Fool
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: baekhyun,seorang pemuda manis yang berkali-kali diputuskan oleh kekasihnya karena sifat posesifnya. dan sekarang ia bertekat untuk menutupi sifatnya demi kekasihnya yang sekarang,park chanyeol. apakah ia tahan melihat kedekatan chanyeol dengan yejin demi menutupi sifat tersebut? CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL COUPLE FROM EXO HERE


**Fool**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : HyoRaCuteDevil**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kim Yejin**

**Length : Shortfic**

**annyeong~ kali ini hyora datang lg bawa shortfic kekeke~ ini mungkin ada yg sudah prna baca komik nya ._. anggap lah chanbaek ver nya kekeke~ tp hyora ganti-ganti dikit lah kejadian nya kekeke~**

**Oke, CEKIDOT!**

* * *

Kalian tahu seberapa sakit hatinya ketika melihat kekasihnya sendiri membatalkan kencannya hanya untuk pergi bersama dengan seorang gadis?  
Rasanya hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik.  
Bisakah ia menangis?  
Bolehkah?

Ia tahu ia tidak pantas menangis.  
bukankah itu juga keinginan nya sendiri?  
Kekasihnya sudah meminta izin padanya bukan jika ia akan pergi dengan gadis itu? Dan bukankah ia sendirilah yang mengizinkannya?  
Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengatakan jangan~  
Tapi, apa yang kekasihnya pikirkan nanti tentangnya?

"Maaf, aku sudah muak denganmu. Kau terlalu posesif, hubungan kita berakhir mulai detik ini byun baekhyun."

atau mungkin,

"Byun baekhyun, kurasa kita harus berakhir sekarang juga karena kau selalu melarangku kemana pun aku akan pergi! Aku bukan bonekamu byun baekhyun!"

Ah! Ia tidak mau terjadi hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Sudah cukup ia diputuskan mantan kekasihnya dulu karena sifatnya yang terlalu posesif. Ia masih ingat bagaimana mantan kekasihnya memutuskan dirinya karena yah sifatnya ini. Ia tak mau chanyeol juga memutuskan dirinya hanya karena sifat egoisnya itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda tinggi ini. Perasaan ini.. beda seperti ketika ia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya yang dulu.

~

Baekhyun berkali-kali memandang malas sepasang kekasih didepannya yang tengah berlovey-dovey ria.

"Sehunnie~ kenapa semua mengatakanku cantik sih? Aku kan manly!" adu luhan kepada kekasihnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

Sehun menyentil pelan kening luhan "Kekeke~ kau memang ditakdirkan cantik xiao lu~"

"YA!" luhan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

CHU~

Sehun mengecup kilat bibir luhan membuat rona merah hinggap di pipi luhan.

Oke, jujur baekhyun iri dengan sahabatnya. Sehun selalu menuruti apapun yang diinginkan luhan. Sedangkan ia dengan chanyeol? Bahkan ia pun tidak berani mengatakan jika ia tidak suka bila chanyeol pergi bersama gadis-gadis lain!

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali makannya sebelum lonceng tanda masuk ke kelas berbunyi.

"Baekkie, bolehkah aku bergabung?"

Seketika jantung baekhyun memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya sebuah tomat. Kalian tahu kan siapa yang dapat membuat baekhyun seperti ini? Siapa lagi jika bukan kekasihnya sendiri, park chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit agar chanyeol dapat duduk disampingnya.

"Gomawo baekkie" ujar chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut baekhyun setelah duduk.

Deg deg deg~

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah chanyeol karena ia tak mau chanyeol melihat pipinya yang telah memerah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan melanjutkan memakan makanannya kembali.

Mereka terlalu canggung untuk membuka pembicaraan sampai "Chanyeol oppa, errr~ bisakah kau membantuku mengambil buku di perpustakaan? Aku tidak bisa membawa sebegitu banyak buku.." seorang yeoja meminta bantuan pada chanyeol.

Dan kalian pasti tahu bukan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"Baekkie, mianhae.. aku harus membantu yejin mengambil buku dulu.. tidak apa kan kutinggal sendiri?"

'tidak. Aku sangat buruk jika kau tinggal sendiri chanyeol'

"Gwaenchana chanyeollie.." dan oke,lagi-lagi baekhyun mengizinkannya walau itu bukanlah keinginan hatinya.

Ia terus menutupi perasaaannya.  
Menutupi sifat posesifnya.  
Menutupi apa yang sebenarnya hati itu inginkan.

CUP~

Mata baekhyun membelalak ketika benda lunak itu mendarat di keningnya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang memerah dan jantungnya yang berpacu demgan tempo cepat.

Chanyeol... baru saja menciumnya di kening!

"nanti pulang sekolah,tunggu aku di depan gerbang! Kita pulang bersama ya baekkie~" ucap chanyeol cepat dengan tersenyum lalu segera pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang memegang keningnya dengan wajah memerah.

Jujur perasaan baekhyun kacau. Di satu sisi, ia senang karena chanyeol menciumnya walau bukan di bibir. Di satu sisi, ia terluka melihat chanyeol yang pergi bersama gadis itu..  
Jika saja ia bisa sedikit berkata jujur tentang isi hatinya, ia tidak akan seperti ini bukan? Menahan rasa sakit itu terus menerus..

"Chanyeollie... please stay here..." bisik baekhyun sendu.

~

Baekhyun sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit di depan gerbang namun chanyeol belum juga menunjukkan dirinya. Siswa-siswi sudah banyak yang berlalu lalang untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil bersandar di tembok dekat gerbang menunggu chanyeol. Sesekali ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah chanyeol sudah datang apa belum hingga akhirnya ia melihat chanyeol yang temgah-tengah berlari pelan ke arahnya.

Baekhyun memasang senyum getir. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak suka chanyeol datang. Mana mungkin ia tidak menyukai jika kekasihnya datang. Hanya saja.. matanya tidak cukup buta untuk melihat seorang gadis di sebelah chanyeol.

Kim ye jin lagi? Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

Kini, chanyeol dan yejin sudah berdiri tepat di depan baekhyun.

"Oppa, kau pulang bersamaku saja ne~ biar baekhyun oppa pulang sendiri~"

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa yejin, aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama baekhyun. Aku tidak mungkin mengingkarinya." chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun membuat pipi baekhyun bersemu merah.

Jujur baekhyun senang ternyata chanyeol masih mengingat janjinya.

Yejin memasang wajah cemberut lalu mulai merajuk pada chanyeol agar pulang bersamanya "baekhyun oppa kan bisa pulang sendiri~" ujar yejin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekar chanyeol.

"Tapi aku-"

"Sudahlah, kau pulang bersama yejin saja chanyeollie. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." baekhyun tersenyum paksa lalu langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke rumahnya sebelum chanyeol melihat air mata yang sudah menetes dari matanya.

Ia tidak menghiraukan chanyeol yang meneriaki namanya.

Baekhyun menangis meraung sekeras yang ia bisa sesampai di kamarnya. Ia meluapkan segala keresahan hatinya.

"WAE? KENAPA AKU TAK BISA SEDIKIT SAJA JUJUR TENTANG PERASAANKU?" raung baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul kuat dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit ini?  
Sampai kapan ia harus menutupi sifatnya yang asli?

Sebenarnya, ia hanya takut chanyeol menganggap dirinya terlalu menuntut pada chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau akan memutuskanku juga seperti kekasihku yang dulu jika aku terlalu posesif kepadamu?" bisik baekhyun lirih.

~

Baekhyun berkali-kali melirik jam tangan yang terlingkar rapi di pergelangan tangannya. Memang masih setengah jam lagi janji kencannya dengan chanyeol. Namun, ia ingin tiba lebih cepat. Mungkin ini yang namanya jatuh cinta. Sesekali ia menarik nafas nya dan menghembuskannya perlahan guna menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

Baekhyun memandang sesekelilingnya. Sangat banyak kekasih yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan merasakan pipinya memanas mengingat hari ini ia juga akan kencan dengan kekasihnya.

"hai oppa!"

Mata baekhyun membulat mendengar suara itu. Ia langsung menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tangan baekhyun terkepal kuat menahan amarah.

"Tentu saja untuk mengacaukan kencan oppa dengan chanyeol oppa" jawab yejin santai disertai dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Baekhyun memperkuat kepalan tangannya "Darimana kau tahu aku dan chanyeol kencan?"

Yejin tertawa keras lebih tepatnya meremehkan "Ya ampun oppa, kau bercanda? Aku ini bukan gadis biasa. Aku bisa mencari tahu segala info tentang chanyeol oppa"

Baekhyun bertambah geram. Rasanya ingin ia meremukkan tulang gadis ini. Namun yang hanya ia lakukan hanya tetap bersabar hingga chanyeol datang.

"Baekkie!" chanyeol memanggil baekhyun namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari kehadiran yejin disamping baekhyun.

"Annyeong oppa~" sapa yejin riang.

Chanyeol sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadiran yejin.

Bukankah ini kencannya dengan baekhyun?  
Lalu kenapa ada yejin?  
Apa yang sebenarnya baekhyun pikirkan?

"Oppa~ yuk pergi naik bianglala~" ajak yejin sambil menarik lengan baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan yejin dari lengannya lalu menatap baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" chanyeol memanggil baekhyun seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ah?" baekhyun langsung mendongak. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun lekat tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Err.. chanyeol kalau mau pergi dengan yejin tidak apa kok. A-aku bisa pulang ke rumah saja" baekhyun berusaha terlihat wajar dan tersenyum.

"Nah dengar kan oppa? Bahkan baekhyun oppa menyuruh kita pergi berdua" ucap yejin riang sambil menarik lengan kekar chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepis tangan yejin kasar membuat yejin terkejut "Kumohon. pergi sekarang kim yejin sebelum aku benar-benar marah" ucap chanyeol dingin membuat yejin diam membeku.

Kali ini chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam lalu menarik tangan baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

"Eh? C-chanyeol? K-kita mau kemana?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan malah membawa baekhyun ke dalam gang sempit.

BRUK!

"Ah appo!" ringis baekhyun ketika chanyeol mendorongnya dengan kuat ke tembok gang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau benar benar mencintaiku atau tidak HAH BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" dada chanyeol naik turun tidak terkontrol.

terlihat ia sangat emosi. Badan baekhyun bergetar hebat melihat chanyeol seperti itu. Pasalnya chanyeol selalu lembut padanya. Tapi kali ini... kenapa? Baekhyun menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara begitu juga dengan chanyeol membuat baekhyun agak shock melihatnya.

"Byun baekhyun, kumohon jawab aku dengan jujur. Apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Kenapa kau selalu membiarkanku pergi bersama gadis lain hah? Kau tidak cemburu? Kenapa? KENAPA?!"

Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipi baekhyun. Ia masih tidak menjawab. Ia sangat terkejut dengan ini semua. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata namun tangannya masih mengurung tubuh mungil baekhyun "Kau tahu? Aku berharap kau melarangku pergi dengan yejin. Tapi apa? Kau bahkan selalu membiarkanku dengannya." lirih chanyeol

Baekhyun menangis semakin deras. Kenapa? Kenapa bibirnya terasa sangat kelu? Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sama sakitnya memendam perasaan ini. Tapi kenapa semua terasa kaku untuk sekedar digerakkan? Hanya air matanya yang mengalir dengan deras.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tulus namun baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah luka dari bola matanya.

"Well, jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku kurasa aku juga tidak ada alasan untuk mempertahankanmu bukan?" chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak.

"From now, we're over byun baekhyun.."

Dan setelahnya chanyeol melepaskan kurungannya pada baekhyun dan beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun menatap sosok yang pergi itu tidak percaya. kenapa ia tidak bisa sedikit saja berkata jujur? Kenapa ia tidak mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?

GREB~

"Chanyeollie... please stay here.. i love you so much till i can't sleep every night just because of thinking about you.." lirih baekhyun yang memeluk chanyeol dari belakang.

Chanyeol semakin merasakan air matanya mengalir deras. Namun ia tidak berbalik sedikitpun. Ia tetap diam dalam posisinya dan membiarkan baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya.

"Mianhae chanyeollie.. aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau menginginkanku untuk melarangmu pergi dengan gadis gadis itu. Aku mengira kau akan benci padaku jika aku melarangmu. Aku takut kau benci diriku yang posesif seperti kekasihku yang dulu. Mianhae... aku hanya tidak mau kau memutuskanku.. mian mian mian.. hiks.. aku terlalu bodoh chanyeollie.. hiks hiks.."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap baekhyun lembut dan menghapus air mata baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya "Uljimayo baekhyunnie.. maafkan aku juga karena membentakmu tadi padahal aku tidak tahu jika kau betul-betul memikirkan diriku.. maafkan aku yang bodoh.."

Baekhyun yang terisak langsung menggeleng kuat. Ia menangkup pipi chanyeol "Aniyoo, chanyeollie tidak bodoh. Baekhyun lebih bodoh."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan matanya yang sembab. Ia membenturkan keningnya ke kening baekhyun hingga hidung mereka saling bergesekkan "Kita sama-sama bodoh baekhyunnie.." bisik chanyeol

"Saranghae... byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang sembab juga "Nado saranghae chanyeollie.."

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

CUP~

**END!**

Mind to RnR?


End file.
